


【铁虫】Forbidden Lover (ABO) (4)

by Starker11



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starker11/pseuds/Starker11





	【铁虫】Forbidden Lover (ABO) (4)

第四章  
“什么？什么病？？这是个什么情况？？”发个情怎么就突然有生命危险了，简直闻所未闻！  
Friday将Peter身体的各项数据全息投影到Tony面前，心跳，血压，各项激素水平，血液分析等等一一列出。  
只见Omega激素以红色赫然显示90%，而另一边血液分析中的红细胞的数值正以异常的速度往下降，旁边的倒计时显示着按照目前红细胞下降的速度还有约28分钟就会达到危及生命的临界点……  
Tony紧张得拇指和食指揉了揉自己的眼角，越是危急的时刻他越是需要冷静下来，手指轻点全息画面，将关于基因突变的资料投影到另一侧，一手托着下巴，专注而飞速地浏览着。  
事情本身并不复杂，这只是一种并不算罕见的基因突变疾病，当有变异体质的Omega处在发情期时，长时间持续高激素的发情状态会使骨髓产生异变停止产生并吞噬血液中的红血球，必须经Alpha标记注入信息素，将才能刺激骨髓恢复造血功能，否则可能造成Omega严重体内失血而死亡。  
只是关注这个疾病的人并不多，甚至觉得这都算不上一种疾病。  
因为解决的方法有很多。  
除了体内临时标记可以使骨髓恢复造血，被Alpha咬破腺体永久标记后就这个病症就会不治自愈。  
没有Alpha的Omega只需在发情期使用抑制剂中止发情就行了，毕竟在Omega保护法的强大影响力下，几乎人人都有政府免费发放的抑制剂。  
……  
只是在医疗领域，针对骨髓异变后开始失血的Omega，目前并没有有效的治疗方法。  
他赶紧取出在屋里找到的抑制剂再次为Peter注射。  
“Kid！”这个抑制似乎剂对Peter完全无效，注射后居然一点反应也没有。  
Tony猜想到，这也许和他作为蜘蛛侠异于常人的体质有关。  
“好吧，这事确实有点麻烦！”Tony想着。“不过总还是有办法的！”  
所剩的时间不多了，送医院和再打抑制剂失败的风险太大。最简单的方法是找个Alpha对他临时标记。这是目前最简单可靠的做法。  
问题来了，找谁呢？  
招一个Alpha男妓上门吗？可这是Peter的第一次发情，他不确定把男孩的初夜交给一个陌生的Alpha是否会在生理与心理上对他造成伤害，况且要说到经验丰富的Alpha……  
想到这，“饶了我吧……”Tony忍不住扶额，感觉头疼了，眼下谁是最理想的人选再明显不过。  
可是他并不想做这种有违自己道德感的事情。  
在今晚以前，他从来没有对那个男孩有过丝毫邪恶的想法，因为他明白自己有多么珍视这个男孩。  
他想起第一次走进男孩狭小的房间，拆穿他蜘蛛侠的身份，问他为什么要做这些时，Peter用他清澈的眼睛腼腆又坚定地看着他说“……如果你有了这份能力却不作为，那之后发生的坏事就是你的责任……”  
听到他说的话，Tony内心起了巨大的波澜。  
当年从山洞中九死一生逃出生天的Tony Stark，不正是靠着相同的信念变身成为钢铁侠支撑过这些年来的无数误解与质疑吗。  
眼前这个看起来稚气未脱的男孩居然一语道出他多年来的坚守。  
“这个孩子，太特别了。”  
那一刻起，他下定决心要守护他的成长。  
所以他才会没来由的给予他特别的关注，为他设计了近乎万能的战衣，在暗中监控他的一举一动，发生危险时毫不犹豫地过去营救他，不管Happy有多少抱怨也要求他每天汇报Peter所有的短信和行动。  
Steve他们走后，Tony已失去了太多。这个对他总是投以信任与崇拜，笑得一脸阳光的男孩，仿佛是他荒芜内心里一片宁静的绿洲。  
现在要他以Alpha的身份去染指他，侵入他的身体，Tony情何以堪。  
但事到如今似乎也没有别的选择了……  
“好吧，我只是要帮助他度过难关，避免他死去，这不是亵渎，而是……责任……”Tony深吸一口气试图说服自己，这简单是他有生以来最艰难的决定之一。  
看着床上仍在昏迷中的男孩，飘浮中空中的数字依然一秒一秒地减少着，没有因Tony的纠结与迟疑有丝毫停顿，预示一条生命的流逝。  
他想起刚才黑暗中那个失控的亲吻……  
稚嫩柔软的双唇与香甜的气息，他有点怀疑如果跨出这一步自已是否会再次失控。  
理智，最终战胜情感上的违和。  
“OK，Kid，如果今晚注定需要有个人……也许，没人能比我做得更好了……”  
“Sir，还剩20分钟……”  
“知道了，继续保持监控。”  
Tony坐上床，揽起Peter的身体，他依旧双目紧闭，身体因失血正在微微地颤抖，长长的睫毛在脸上投下好看的阴影，只是苍白的脸上不见一丝血色。  
“Kid，不知道你是不是能听到我说的话……但接下来会发生的事我很抱歉，希望你明白，这只是为了救你的性命……”  
打开从床头柜的抽屉，他记得里面应该有一管药剂，取出没开过封的管状物，看了眼包装上的字，那是一支已经过了保质期的催情剂，希望他还没失效。  
拧开盖子，挤了一点抹在自己的后颈，幸好这种化学制剂有很好的稳定性。  
瞬间，抑制剂的药效便失去了作用。  
感受到满屋子浓郁的信息素几乎让Tony理智的防线瞬间被突破。  
"OH， Kid，你可真香。”Tony知道Peter听不到，还是忍不住感叹，他呼吸急促了起来，欲望与本能再次抬头。  
幸好这一次有所准备，凭借强大的意志力，提醒自己一定要保持理智。  
他控制着释放出信息素温柔地包裹住男孩。  
终于得到信息素安慰的身体也有了反应，空中漂浮的数据有了些许轻微变化。  
Tony拍了拍他的脸，还是在昏迷。  
“睡衣宝宝，我们要开始了。”自言自语有助于他放松此刻紧张又尴尬的气氛。  
本想节约时间速战速决的Tony看到他脏兮兮的衣服，皱着眉摇了摇头，动手把他脱了个精光。  
男孩的身体纤瘦，没有一丝赘肉，薄而紧实的肌肉有一种独特的专属于少年的美感。  
兴许是感觉寒冷，他看到Peter冰冷的皮肤上迅速起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
Tony扯过被子盖在他身上，快速脱掉了自己的衣服，钻进被窝从背后抱住了Peter。  
Tony早已浑身燥热得像个大火炉，Peter冰冷的身体贴在怀里有一种别样的舒缓与刺激。  
火热的粗喘喷在Peter的脖颈，常年工作略带薄茧的手掌在男孩的胸腹间冰凉的肌肤上不自觉地来回抚摸。  
“只是为了帮你取暖。”Tony自欺欺人地自言自语。  
他有点不愿意承认Peter的香味与全身如同牛奶丝绒般的触感惹得他内心一阵阵悸动。  
Peter昏迷中的身体也随着他的抚摸轻微地扭动着，嘴里隐约发出轻哼声，臀部无意地磨蹭着Tony双腿之间，更加深了Tony灼热的感觉。  
“来吧。”Tony叹了口气。  
一边与自已想要疯狂侵略的本能作着斗争，一边忍着道德上的罪恶感。  
手从腰侧滑向男孩的双股之间，初长成的娇嫩后穴早已泛滥成灾，像清晨沾着露珠含苞欲放的花蕾。  
Tony咬牙忍住自已的冲动，几乎颤抖着将一根手指慢慢伸入了稚嫩的甬道。  
才分化的狭小后穴被入侵刺激引起一阵收缩，经验老道的Alpha自然知道自己该做什么。  
手指小幅度抽动着慢慢向深处探入，感受到内部渐渐放松后再添了一根手指，直到三根手指能顺利进出后，他抽出了手，拿出床头柜里摸出一个保险套拆开给自己戴上。  
他把Peter的身体翻过来，让他趴躺在床上，再把脸侧向一边以免窒息。  
一手扶着他的腹部抬起他的屁股，露出扩张后微微开启的后穴，另一只手扶着自己尺寸傲人的器官抵在了花口。  
“Kid……抱歉……”  
硕大性器的头部挤进了后穴的入口，虽然经过扩张，可Tony的巨物对于才分化的新生器官而言还是太大了，入口被撑成了夸张的O型。  
Tony的额头因为过度忍耐一直在冒汗，他红着眼咬牙忍住想要一捅到底的欲望，停了下来，极其温柔地停留在原地浅浅抽插，帮助才分化的身体适应他的尺寸，直到Omega的内壁变得柔软，更加湿润，才继续慢慢挺进，缓缓地抽插。  
男孩的身体正诚实地透露出正在享受的过程，小麦色的分身挺立在腹部，空中的数据显示引发快感的多巴胺正在疯狂地上涨，Omega激素终于得到抑制渐渐下降。  
Tony感到甬道里越来越湿滑，层叠的内壁有规律地一阵阵地缩紧。  
他渐渐控制不住，加快了速度并开始了越来越有力的冲撞。  
酥麻的快感越来越强烈地冲上了头脑。房间里充斥着Tony的粗声喘息，还有交合处噗呲暧昧的水声。  
随着不断地深入，他顶到了一处软肉，一触碰到那里，Peter的身体就止不住强烈地颤抖了一下。  
就是那里了，只有Omega才有的生殖腔，入口平时隐藏在深入，只有当Omega接近高潮时才会充血而被感知到。  
Omega被进入生殖腔时会有很大的反应，很久以前他还是花花公子时喜欢戏谑地看着Omega被顶弄到生殖腔时承受不住刺激失控失神的表情。  
但他不想对Peter这么做，与他发生关系只是为了拯救他的生命，并不是为了情欲。他停下来俯下身子，抱住男孩的肩膀，不管Peter是否听得见，在他耳边安抚他，“别怕，快结束了……”  
将自己性器退到了入口处，然后猛地一个打挺深入，瞬间顶开了那处神秘的入口，不由分说地闯进了Peter才刚刚分化窄小娇嫩的生殖腔里，然后迅速地成了结。  
巨大快感的成结快感也淹没了Tony的理智，他头脑一片发白，在专属于Alpha与Omega结合才会有的奇妙高潮中，情不自禁地射了出来，保险套的前端被喷出的大量精液撑出了一个球型，填满整个生殖腔。  
Peter被Tony抱住的身体剧烈地抽动着，没被碰触过的分身将白浊的精液射在床上，紧闭着的双眼瞬间睁开冒出了眼泪，双唇张开，口水流出来打湿了床单……  
全息屏上的倒计时终于停了下……数据显示Peter在经历过一场剧烈的高潮后，Omega激素终于消退到低水平，红细胞逐渐上升，造血功能显然恢复了……  
Tony大口喘着气，房间里全是他两信息素交织在一起的味道。他盯着Peter后颈处正在起伏的腺体，眼眶通红，Alpha的本能让他有张嘴咬下去彻底标记这个男孩的冲动……但他知道，今晚他的任务已经完成，喘着粗气退出了Peter的身体。  
起身将保险套取下，打了个结后扔进床边的垃圾筒里，动作轻柔将仍趴着的Peter翻了个身，红润的血色终于回到了少年的脸上，双眼依然紧闭。  
“Kid？”Tony再次摇了摇他，依然没有反应，他将被子盖上Peter的身体，抬头看着少年已经恢复正常的身体数据。  
“Friday，关闭监控吧。”Tony看着墙上的时钟，已经夜里11点了。拾起地上的衣服，挥一挥手，一直站在床边的战衣也跟着走了出去。  
房间门锁咔嗒关上。一片黑暗中，Peter睁开了双眼。


End file.
